


Swords and Angel Wings

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is throwing Henry a big costume party. Aurora and Mulan are on the guestlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5  
> Prompt: lionheart

'Aurora?' 

'Yes, Mulan?'

'Can you please remind me how I ended up in this outfit?' 

'Well... Regina was very insistent on making sure everyone was dressed suitably for Henry's cosplay party. To be honest, I still haven't made the connection between lettuce and playing.'

'Aurora!' Mulan half hissed. 

'What IS it Mulan?' 

'This sword. It is REAL.'

'Is that all you're worried about? Mulan, you are a sword fighter, I am sure Regina gave you a real sword because she knows you can handle it,' replied Aurora, adjusting her own blue outfit, fiddling with the skintight black short shorts. 

She spun around, 'What do you think?' 

Mulan nearly dropped her temporary sword, 'I...I think it looks better on you than the character it came from.' 

'Really?' asked Aurora in a playful tone, sliding closer to a blushing Mulan. 

Mulan nodded, not quite looking in Aurora's direction, afraid of staring too obviously at the ring that hung much too low on Aurora's chest. The tight black singlet definitely needed more than that long blue vest dress to accompany it. 

‘You look good in armour, but you look good in leather too,' responded Aurora. 

She stepped back and took in all of Mulan.

‘Go on, pose like a moody teenage with the sword behind your head.’ 

Mulan complied.

‘You really do that costume justice,’ said Aurora, stepping into Mulan’s personal space once more, tugging the crossed belts, forcing Mulan to stumble forward. Aurora caught her lips on the way down. 

‘Ohhh! _COSTUME_!’

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. The title should really be Gunblades and Angel Wings, but then, it gives it away too soon! (Haha, too soon in a drabble)


End file.
